Naruto: Avatar of Justice
by helrio uzugaku
Summary: Child's wonder extinguished by parent's greed, Mother's love sealed by corruption, power gained from heartache and pain, pain soothed by harmony and discord. The child of prophecy rises, wielding harmony and discord in the name of justice! Rise, Naruto Uzumaki, avatar of justice! No YAOI, pairing poll, godlike!


**Summary: Child's wonder extinguished by parent's greed, Mother's love sealed by corruption, power gained from heartache and pain, pain soothed by harmony and discord. The child of prophecy rises, wielding harmony and discord in the name of justice! Rise, Naruto Uzumaki, avatar of justice!**

 **Rant: I'm a little depressed today guys. So I want to use this story in honor of someone from my school. It appears that she was being harassed and bullied. It was reported 2 weeks ago that she committed suicide because of it. So although her name wasn't released to the public I want everyone who reads this to know…. If you are a bully to anyone, or get kicks out of making everyone else suffer, or just plain bringing them down…. You will get no sympathy from me, when you're lying in a ditch bleeding to death. NOT if, WHEN. So in honor of all victims of bullying, don't give up life just so some sick fuck can get a laugh out of your corpse, piss them off and show them you're stronger than them! I was a victim too ya'know, but instead of stressing over it I actually learned to enjoy pissing the bastards off. It's hilarious when they pop a blood vessel in their forehead. Now onto the story!**

 **Don't own Naruto or Final fantasy, Dissidia 001**

A plain of existence of utter discord littered with mountainous weaponry and blazing orange skies lie in the distance while another plain lie next to it, a place of the purest white with statues of several warriors standing proud around a pool of water.

The calm quiet of existence was disrupted by the beastial groan of a waking creature echoed through existence shortly followed by a soft angelic moan of waking.

the angelic moan gained awareness when it spoke in a feminine soft tone, "It seems we are needed again chaos."

"chaos" groaned in irritation before responding, "It would seem so cosmos, but were we not told we would be informed when we awoke? If so then what are we to do?"

"Cosmos" hummed in thought before she spoke, "I am unsure, but I will see to the outer realm for clues." with her peace said she went quiet leaving Chaos for but a moment before Cosmos pain filled wail rung through existence causing the pure white side to tremble and shake violently.

Chaos hearing her shriek asked in immediate curiosity, " Cosmos, what the hell is wrong, what's going on?!"

Cosmos was breathing deeply and shakily before a blinding flash of light lit up next to the fountain. When the light receded what it revealed was a beautiful pale woman dressed in a long silken white dress with long equally white hair that split from her bangs into braids that fell over her shoulders. She appeared to be breathing heavily while leaning on the fountain for support.

It took a moment to regain herself before raising her hand weakly and a flash of light next to her revealed a white throne. Sitting herself to ease her breathing she started to speak though her voice shaking, "T-the world, is in turmoil. Peace is almost nonexistent. Children forced into fighting long bloody wars. Demons being sealed into people for power. Children orphaned by war. I-it's too much…. T-too much pain, suffering, hatred, EVIL!" Cosmos trailed off before her eyes widen and a bright smile placed itself over her panicked look, "Wait! There is one, a pure heart…. Holy void…. His heart…. So pure, but….. shaky? What could cause….!?"

Cosmos suddenly turned to the field of discord before shouting, "CHAOS!" A flash of red light and sitting on a throne with a bored look on it's face was a large demonic man, one large horn pointing outward while the other side curved upward, tough light brown leathery skin with a bodybuilders frame, four muscular arms with clawed hands, a pair of demonic black and red framed wings protruding from his shoulders. His voice the epitome of seriousness despite his board position, "What is going on? stop talking nonsense Cosmos."

Cosmos glared at him angrily before she was engulfed in a white aura, "This is not nonsense Chaos! The natural balance is destabilizing! War is running rampant in the new countries of our world. There is not enough time of peace for my energy to heal the world. If we do not intervene soon with this pure heart as "our" avatar not only will this world, but we, will cease to exist!"

Silence followed Cosmos statement before Chaos raised to a straighter posture, "Cosmos, you understand what us sharing an avatar means, do you not?" on her shaky nod he sighed, "Right, It would strain his/her mortal body to it's absolute limit and possibly destroy his body if his/her will is not strong enough."

Cosmos gave a sad smile before shakily rising to her feet and motioning to chaos to follow her which he did so hesitantly to the fountain. upon reaching it Cosmos allowed herself to shed a single tear that fell into the fountain causing a ripple to spread to all corners while the waters formed a reflection. Chaos looked into the pool of water and watched as the pool quickly went through what appeared to be memories.

 _ **Fountain of reflection**_

 _On two opposite sides of a large waterfall stood two men, a man in red armour with long spiky black hair. the other wore blue armor and had long waist length brown hair._

 _the brown haired man shouted to the black haired man, "Madara! What do you think you're doing!? would you give up everything that we worked so hard to build. Would you forsake all who died to allow our dream to flourish!? Would you forget them!?"_

" _Madara" turned his head to look over his shoulder, "Hashirama, I have devoted my valuable time to your village, precious years that I will never get back. And do not speak to me of sacrifice. It was I who lost my brother to Tobirama. It is you who knows nothing of sacrifice, fool, those who know nothing, understand nothing. I will return, and when I do, it will be to burn our failed experiment to the ground."_

 _Hashirama looked pleadingly to Madara, "Please return with me Madara, there is still time! We created the village to protect what is dear to us. I will continue to defend the village from all threats…. Including you…. Please don't make me do this Madara."_

 _Madara merely sneered, "As you said Hashirama, we created the village to protect what is dear to us. The only thing that I had that was worth protecting to me was my brother." Madara fully turned to face Hashirama with a glare full of anger, "And you're damnable family took him away from me!"_

 _Hashirama sighed sadly before fixing himself into his fighting style, "I suppose it can't be helped then, for what it's worth, I always saw you as my brother."..._

 _ **fountain of reflection**_

 _running through the woods to outrun her pursuers was a small redhead, her waist length red hair billowing behind her as she ran with tattered clothing barely hiding any modesty when a tall man dressed in a kumo flak jacket and headband leapt in front of her only to be cut down by a yellow blur._

 _the redhead stopped to watch and catch her breath as she watched her savior cut down her past pursuer._

 _after slitting the man's throat a teen roughly 5.5 stood with his golden locks flowing to his shoulders as he turned to the girl with a small smile and sigh of relief, "It's alright now Kushina, I took down his companion shortly after you broke away from them."_

 _The redhead looked faint and blushed as she panted, and before she passed out she felt the arms of her savior wrap around her and heard, "Don't worry, I'll protect you from here on. I swear it on your hair, like it's red thread of destiny led me to you before, so will I follow it again."_

 _the redhead missed the sinister chuckle her savior let out shortly after passing out and would remain unaware of the seal he had put on the base of her skull for many years to come._

 _ **fountain of reflection**_

 _a young red haired boy sat on his knees in front of two corpses with his head rested on the woman's abdomen._

" _M-mommy? D-daddy? Please wake up! I-I'm scared."_

 _ **fountain of reflection**_

 _The sound of pounding flesh broke through the calm night of a stone cell followed by rough scratchy voices, "Had enough yet Konoha scum?! Tell us how to breach Uzugakure or we'll force you to watch as we rape your wife and daughter!"_

 _The usually stoic man raised his focus from the floor between his feet to right in the interrogator's eyes, "N-nice t-ry Kumo airhead, my family is in Konoha, you wouldn't be able to reach them."_

 _The man just grinned in sadistic glee before snapping his fingers. And to the captive man's horror, brought in front of him were his wife and 12 year old daughter bound gagged…. and nude._

 _The man broke easily._

 _ **fountain of reflection**_

" _SEAL!" the shout echoed across the lifeless valley as a bright red aura lit up the sky. moments later the light died down just as a tall blonde man held in his arms two small bundles. The man smirked triumphantly before disappearing in a yellow flash._

 _ **fountain of reflection: end**_

Cosmos stayed silent as Chaos tried to process this information. Chaos turned his gaze to Cosmos who had a sad look where her usual smile was.

With the power his being held he marched towards the intersection of the two plains and held his hand out as a chalice formed in said hand. he brought it back to cosmos with a look of utter seriousness, "You know what must be done."

Cosmos nodded as she held out her hand above the chalice. Chaos cut through the palm of her hand allowing blood to flow freely into the chalice before doing the same to his own. Both watched as the two blood types swirled and mixed with each other before it glowed a light orange color.

Cosmos turned and stumbled back to her throne and began to focus on their chosen avatar.

 **scene change**

The normal bright vibrant days of Konoha seem to be so bleak and empty. Like a colossus shadow has bathed the village in an ominous aura. Ever since the Kyuubi attack their has been a feeling of being watched felt by everybody, yet today that feeling seemed to leave only to be replaced by a sense of suspense, like a hole in the ocean with the water waiting to fill at a moment's notice.

But this feeling goes double for the leader of said village. sitting in his chair in his office with his oldest son sitting in front of him looking nervous. Like everybody else he has also felt like someone was watching him, but unlike everyone else he was comforted by the feeling. To him it felt like a guardian angel was watching over him and despite his trouble at home with his "family" he was happy it felt like someone cared for him.

Even the villagers seem to avoid him for some reason. It couldn't be because of Kyuubi, the soul is directly connected to it's chakra so the yondaime couldn't possibly split the conscious from it's power so he split the yin and yang halves of chakra including the emotions that follow them and sealed both halves away into his two little sisters.

The child's thoughts were broken when his father spoke to him, "Now Naruto, you have been getting into too much trouble as of late. What could have possibly possessed you to attempt to burn our family's most guarded secrets?"

Naruto looked to the man in front of him with sad eyes, "T-tou-san, I just wanted you too…" Naruto was cut off from the man.

"Naruto, you are to address me as either tou-sama, or hokage-sama during matters such as this." Naruto's eyes started to water before he looked down with his bangs shadowing his eyes.

Naruto spoke in a sad dying voice with tears dripping to the floor, "Y-yes, hokage-sama. I-I just wanted y-you and Kaa-sama to spend more time with me. I may have only been three at the time, but I remember you and Kaa-sama would always spend time with me before my little sisters were born. But now you don't even look at me the same way you used too."

Naruto started stiffing the tears away while Minato thought of how to handle this before he let out a small grin, "Naruto, I understand the way you feel, but the twins need more attention from us. With the fox's power sealed in them their chakra levels will be much larger than yours and it's even more so when they are Uzumaki. So they need our undivided attention." Minato looked contemplative for a moment before he sighed.

"I was going to wait until you're sisters graduated the academy but seeing as this conversation is a nice coincidence I'll explain it to you know." Naruto felt a sense of foreboding waiting for his father to continue, "Because you're sisters are Jinchuuriki It has been decided by me as the clan head to give the seat of clan heir to one of your two sisters." At this Naruto stood up suddenly clenching his heart while tears streaked from his eyes, "Know that unofficially you're still the heir to the clan. But when I announce the change of roles in five years….. You will officially be banished from the clan."

Naruto's heart stopped at hearing this. His own father? Kicking him out of the clan? Just because he wasn't a Jinchuuriki? Naruto sobbed before turning and bolting out the door slamming it open and running shouldering an older woman with red hair. saaid woman blinked in surprise before turning to look at who ran into her before stopping to see her oldest son looking at her with tear pain filled eyes, "Naruto?"

Before she could ask what was wrong Naruto dashed off sobbing. She was about to run after him when she was grabbed by the wrist. Turning to scold whoever stopped her, the comment died when she saw it was Minato,M-minato-kun, what's wrong with Naruto?"

Minato sighed tiredly before he told her what he did, little did he expect for her to gain an expression of anger, "WHAT?! Why would you tell him he would be banished from the clan? Yes I agreed for him to be removed as the heir, but I never gave you permission to banish him from the clan. why the hell would you want to do such a thing anyway Minato?!" Before Minato could speak in defence she dashed off to look for Naruto leaving Minato to sigh in frustration.

 **With Naruto**

Naruto was running through the busy streets of Konoha his tears leaving a glistening trail behind him. Even the comforting presence of his guardian wasn't enough to sooth the ache he felt in his heart. But as he was running he could distantly hear something.

Something or someone was calling out to him. When he stopped in the middle of the street he tried to listen to it, to hear what it was trying to say hoping it was offering him comfort.

Suddenly his vision tunneled and in his field of vision was a beautiful pale woman smiling sadly at him. He felt the comforting presence radiating from her so he ran to her dodging out of the way of people. but just before he made it to her she seemingly floated to the right and down the street. when he stopped and looked at her hurt evident in his eyes she stopped as well. Confused Naruto ran to her again only for her to continue moving down the street to a large fenced in area of forest. The woman seemed to faze through the fence and wait on the other side for him. As soon as Naruto climbed the fence he failed to notice the redhaired woman who had just spotted his bright yellow hair.

Naruto continued to follow the woman through the forest for about thirty minutes until he came to a dark cave. He was just about to enter when someone shouted his name, "Naruto!"

He turned and was tackled to the floor by an emotional red haired mother, "I-I'm so sorry s-sochi, I won't deny I agree with your father removing you as heir was best but I didn't agree to removing you from the clan!"

Naruto meanwhile was feeling angry, his mother, no, This woman…. thinks she can suddenly push their way into his life after two years of completely forgetting his existence? Fuck no!

Naruto pushed her off of him and ran into the cave following the woman while his former mother chased after him.

Evading the woman trying to tackle him was difficult but his body was pumped on adrenaline which made it easier. But after a while his mother got a lucky break and tackled him into a large open cavern.

Before she could drag him out however a barrier of some kind blocked the way they came in and the cavern shook.

The redhead positioned herself over her son despite his squirming and protest and did what she could to protect him.

after a while of shielding him the cavern stopped shaking and Naruto was finally able to break free when a flash of white light the same woman was standing in front of Naruto. he hugged the woman's leg tightly and grasped her white gown.

The woman lightly pat and rubbed Naruto's head affectionately before narrowing her eyes at the redhead in front of her, "What are you doing in my sanctuary, Kushina Uzumaki."

Kushina scowled at the woman in front of her angrily, "I'm trying to make up with my son. who are you, and what are you doing in the forest of death. More importantly what have you done to my son?!"

The pale woman growls angrily kneeling down to look Naruto in the eye, "Naruto dear, do you want Kushina to make up with you?"

to Kushina's heartbreak Naruto shook his head 'no'. The woman looked back at Kushina, "I have done nothing to him Kushina, what you see now is the product of you and your husband. I know it's your husband that is too hold most of the blame, considering the seal he placed on you during your kidnapping of Kumo."

Kushina tensed at the mention of her kidnapping before glaring at the woman, "This isn't about me, it's about my son, and you still haven't told me who you are!"

The woman stood to her full height and gave a bow with the air of a noble, "My name is Cosmos in western tongue, but your people saw fit to name me Kami at some point."

Kushina paused and looked at Cosmos in shock before shaking her head in denial, "Liar, now who are you really and don't lie to me!" Suddenly the cavern shook again, only for a shadow to glide overhead and crash to the earth creating a small dirt cloud. The imposing shadow in the cloud looked like something out of a nightmare.

before the smoke cleared Cosmos waved, "Hello Chaos, I take it you're here to welcome our new champion?"

The dust settled revealing the terrifying figure of Chaos to kushina who backed holding her hands in a seal trying to release a genjutsu,"KAI!"

When nothing happened she froze stock still wide eyed which amused Chaos if his monotone chuckle was a clue, "Yes Cosmos, If we were going to adopt Young Naruto I saw it fit to learn more about him first." Chaos looked to Kushina with a visible scowl, "And why is his former mother here?"

Kushina forgot her fear of the beastly man in front of her and marched up to him with her hair waving behind her threateningly, "What do you mean "former" mother? I gave birth to him, and I don't plan on letting him go any time soon."

A snarl came from Naruto's throat while his grip on Cosmos's leg grew several times stronger causing her to wince in discomfort. Naruto took a single step forward and the cavern shook while stalagmites fell around them and impaled the ground between former mother and son.

Naruto's voice rang loud and clear echoing off the cavern walls, "You don't have the right o be called my mother! You left me alone after my imoutos were born! It was your choice to leave me all alone. Not hokage-sama's, not my Imouto-chan's, Yours! I begged for love for three years! And banishing me from my own clan by my own parents finally made me see!" He took a deep breath while trying to calm down before he stomped hard on the ground causing the cavern to shake violently and Kushina to scramble back to avoid being impaled by the falling stalagmites.

Naruto's tone took on one much deeper, "It finally made me see him as he truly is, a monster wearing human skin! You being his mindless slave, and my sisters are soon to follow! Mark my words Uzumaki, when I'm strong enough, I will return for my Imoutos."

Kushina stood frozen from his threat until a single tear made it's way down her cheek while she felt like the back of her skull was burning like a hot poker before she vanished in a flash of light.

Naruto looked to Cosmos in confusion while she smiled sadly to the boy, "Naruto, please forgive her. I know she hasn't treated you like you should be treated but it isn't her fault entirely. A seal has been placed on her that makes her completely submissive to your father." Cosmos allowed a sad look to overcome her face seeing Naruto looking at her in confusion, "A seal is like a command you are forced to follow. Kushina has a slave seal placed on her so she can't do anything to minato unless you free her."

Naruto grew sad before sniffing and gaining a fire of determination in his eyes, "I'll grow stronger, go back to Konoha, and free my Imoutos and Kushina-san!"

Cosmos smiled sadly before nodding to Chaos who returned it with understanding before bringing a chalice with a dark red substance to Naruto who looked on confused.

Cosmos chuckled at the adorable look Naruto's confusion gives him, "Naruto, for your pure heart, and drive to protect, we together, as god and goddess of discord and harmony, wish to make you our avatar of justice." Waiting a moment to allow Naruto's brain to process this new data she continued.

"The world is slowly dying Naruto, the corruption of war and the lack of peace is slowly killing the world faster than my power can heal. We need someone with your pure heart to represent us. Become the grey area this world needs Naruto. Bring justice to the evil, and protect the innocent. Drink our blood from the chalice and allow our power to allow you to grow into the hero this world needs."

Naruto looked to the floor before looking up at her pleadingly, "Can I save my Imoutos and Kushina-san?" Cosmos smile at the child and nodded before growing a worried tone.

"Our blood will change you Naruto, Physically, you will no longer be fully human, while your structure will remain the same you will no longer have the Uzumaki- Namikaze blood running through your veins, are you sure this is what you want?"

Naruto didn't hesitate to nod earning a smile from Cosmos and a smirk from Chaos who handed Naruto the chalice. Without skipping a beat he chugged the contents from the chalice getting an alarmed look from Cosmos who rushed to his side before he collapsed groaning in pain while Chaos chuckled, "Kid's got balls of steel to chug the very life force of two of the most powerful gods in existence like that. He's already earned my respect."

Cosmos smiled in agreement while she lay his head in her lap and played with his spiky blond hair. Chaos chuckled before turning serious, "You forgot to mention him becoming ⅔ god Cosmos, and while he can still die in combat you know his longevity has officially made it impossible for him to die of old age and survive most fatal wounds."

Cosmos nodded sadly, "How did you take it when you were told that everyone you love is going to die in front of you?"

Chaos nodded sadly before smirking cheekily, "That is unless a certain goddess falls in love with him, isn't that right, Cosmos?" He chuckled deeply seeing the tint of red on her face before it erupted to a full on blush when she heard Naruto mutter "Pretty lady has pretty hair." poor Cosmos was the shade of Kushina's hair but broke into giggles when she heard what he said next, "Horn head smells funny, like Mr. Chubby's feet." Chaos growled at the child and Cosmos but his scowl turned into a grin.

"Again I say the kid's got to have a pair of steel between his legs to say something like that about the god of discord and destruction." Cosmos still giggling only nodded in agreement before she allowed their home dimensions to form in the cavern. a flash of white light revealed a king sized bed where Cosmo lay Naruto.

And while both gods were getting comfortable in their respective thrones they couldn't help but think how interesting the next few years would be for them, especially when the blond trouble maker was now their avatar.

 **ENd chapter 1!**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: awakening of the avatar of justice!**

 **I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, sometimes it's a pain in the ass when you have such good plot ideas but not enough time to actually pursue them. so I'm officially putting all of my stories except this one on a long term hiatus until one of 2 things happen, I run out of plot ideas to write about, or I finish this story and move onto the next one.**

 **Let me clear some stuff up for you guys.**

 **there may be blood guts and gore in later chapters but absolutely no lemons or limes, some makeout scenes perhaps but nothing beyond that!**

 **a poll will be set up for the following pairings only 5-6 women will be in the harem because it's all I'm willing to do so the poll for a 6th women is inevitable.**

 **Harem- 0**

 **Yugao- 0**

 **Kurenai Yuuhi- 0**

 **Anko mitarashi- 0**

 **Hana inuzuka- 0**

 **the four ice queens- 0**

 **(AN- please note that if the four ice queens are the top vote that they will be the only 4 in the harem which it would inevitably be.**

 **tayuya- 0**

 **kin Tsuchi- 0**

 **Ayame Ichiraku- 0**

 **Kushina Uzumaki- 0**

 **uzumaki twins are unnamed- 0**

 **kurotsuchi- 0**

 **Ino yamanaka- 0**

 **Fu- 0**

 **mei terumi- 0**

 **Other- 0**

 **I'm not gonna sit and write the names of every other character in Naruto sorry, If you want someone else please notify me. But I don't think I'll add anyone from Dissidia other than possibly Cosmos. Her role in the story is a teacher/guardian so the harem possibility isn't set in stone just yet.**


End file.
